thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Amali
Amali was a wielder of the Darkness part of the Witchblade in 14th century. When the Witchblade drives Amali insane, her sister Amani the wielder of the Angelus part of the Witchblade, goes after her with an intent to stop her. Biography Gaining The Witchblade Years ago Amani and her sister, Amali, grew to womanhood roaming the desert plains. Amani looked fondly on the things that grew in the Earth. Amali did not. In their youth the Witchblade sought both of the girls. As it happened, its power was divided between the two. Amani used it as a tool to cultivate life and create things of beauty. While in Amali a darker purpose began to stir. As time went on, Amali's nature turned cruel. At first she tested her powers tormenting animals while at play. In time her playmates themselves went missing. The tribe couldn't deny it no longer and Amali was cast out into unforgiving desert. Meanwhile, Amani, continued to use the Witchblade for the good of the tribe. Battle For The Witchblade In time, Amali returned, having been fully corrupted by the Darkness side of the Witchblade and Idris influence, who made her his pupil. She attacked the tribe, murdering everyone in her path. Around that time, Idris came to Amani and told her how she could save her sister, knowing little of his true intentions and identity. Amani followed her sisters trail of destruction, always just a step behind. Until one day, she finally caught up with Amali. The two women finally confront each other, prepared to do kill each other in order to stop one another. A brutal battle ensues and Amali proves victorious, killing her sister by impaling her on her fist. With Amani dead in her arms and Witchblade finally restored, Amali comes back to her senses, realising the horrific thing she has done. Idris calms her down, saying that she did what she had to in order to stop the madness inside of her and bring the world into balance. He adds, that it was a small sacrifice as he takes Amali's hand. Personality Differently from her sister Amani, Amali was much more indifferent to her environment. When she gained the Witchblade, the Darkness part of the gauntlet, amplified her negative traits. In time, Amali's became cruel, using her powers to torture and kill both animals and her playmates. As she grew up and became Idris pupil, Amani became a completely psychopath, killing anyone she came across and leaving path of death and destruction whichever she went. After she kill her sister and the Witchblade is restored, Amani's lust for blood finally ended. She then showed regret and remorse over the death of her sister. Powers & Abilities Powers * Witchblade: Amali wielded the Darkness part of the Witchblade, which gave her access to supernatural abilities. ** Adaptive Armor: Amali could cover her herself in metalic, protective armor. The armor increased her durability, protecting her from harm. ** Enhanced Strength: The Witchblade enhanced Amali strength past ordinary human levels. She was able to punch through Amani's adaptive armor into her chest, impaling her sister on her fist. ** Appendage Conjuration: Amali could create multiple black metallic appendages, that were incredibly sharp. The appendages could easily slice through any material and eviscerate her foes. Amali could also capture her opponents with these appendages and throw them with huge force. Gallery Szanzy7.jpg|Amali with her sister Amani, inspecting the two parts of the Witchblade. Szanzy9.jpg|Amali creating appendages with the Witchblade. Szanzy10.jpg|Amali killing animals. Szanzy11.jpg|Amali cast out of the tribe. Szanzy15.jpg|Amali fighting with Amani. Szanzy17.jpg|Amali killing her sister. Szanzy18.jpg|Amali realizing that she has killed her sister. Category:Comics Characters Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Human Category:Comic Females Category:Supernatural Category:Comic Deceased